


Brit Actors and their Baes

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP archives
Relationships: Clare Calbraith/Miki Sudo/Sonya Thomas





	Brit Actors and their Baes

Sonya Thomas05/07/2020  
Miki Sudo was an American competitive eater. Her most significant accomplishments are her victories in the women's competition at Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest for every year from 2014 through 2020, seven straight years. Her 2014 victory in the contest unseated Sonya Thomas, who had won the women's competition since its inception in 2011. She met Downton Abby's Clare Calbraith at Nathan's in 2014 and they hit it off "i wanna thank my babyboy and my wife for being there since Day One! I love you Clare" she smiled holding up the pink belt after consuming 48.5 Hotdogs  
Clare Calbraith05/07/2020  
Clare smiled as she watched, gently rocking the sleeping baby as she did so. She waited for Miki to join her. "Great job babygirl..."  
Sonya Thomas05/07/2020  
"thank you" smiling again kissing her wife and her baby's heads  
"did he miss Mommy's win?"  
Clare Calbraith05/07/2020  
"He waited for the win..., then fell asleep." Clare smiled. "We're so proud of our Miki munch-a-lot... ready to go home?"  
Sonya Thomas05/07/2020  
"aww baby" kissing his cheeks smiling nodding "yes" breathing deep "yes long day"  
sighs "i need a shower and a Tums and my wifey" holding her waist walking with Clare  
Clare Calbraith05/07/2020  
Clare smiled, kissing Miki's cheek, leading her home. "I love you."  
Sonya Thomas05/07/2020  
"i love you too boo boo" finally getting home to put Mason to bed and clean up "you never get tired of my Hotdog breath do you?"  
Clare Calbraith05/07/2020  
"Nope..." Clare laughed. "Besides... at least you can handle ya girl being... different."  
Sonya Thomas05/07/2020  
"baby...i love you so much and yes i do love me some meat" doing the pouty face kissing Clare, arms around her neck  
Clare Calbraith05/07/2020  
Clare smiled softly, kissing Miki as she stroked her back.  
Sonya Thomas05/07/2020  
raising her arms smiling softly back "i need to get this gross shirt off"  
giggling "i'm a stinky Mommy"  
Clare Calbraith06/07/2020  
"Go shower..." Clare suggested with a smile.  
Sonya Thomas06/07/2020  
playfully patting her wife's cheek turning with a grin to go shower, pulling off her shirt and sports bra "join me?" taking Clare's hand  
Clare Calbraith06/07/2020  
Clare shrugged and quickly stripped off, taking her wife's hand. "Sure."  
Sonya Thomas06/07/2020  
"mmm hey gorgeous" smiling again and walking to shower, turning it on as she slipped her pants and undies off "thanks for the cream eggs baby"  
Clare Calbraith06/07/2020  
Clare smirked, kissing Miki's cheek. "I look after my boo."  
Sonya Thomas06/07/2020  
"you do so well for me and Mason" getting in with Clare, kissing on her neck and chest softly  
"what did Sonya have to say?" stroking her wifey smiling big  
Clare Calbraith07/07/2020  
"She wanted to make sure you'll be okay..."  
Sonya Thomas07/07/2020  
"she's a good friend and damn i really struggled a bit today" thumbing the head  
"you're so beautiful" kissing her way down to give head  
Clare Calbraith07/07/2020  
Clare hummed softly. "You did great." She promised softly.  
Sonya Thomas07/07/2020  
bobbing slowly, holding the base and swallowing with no problem looking up and rubbing herself  
Clare Calbraith08/07/2020  
Clare hummed again softly. "Mmm, still like the taste babe?"  
Sonya Thomas08/07/2020  
she slurped good and pulled off "mmm it's so tasty my love" moaning as she fingered herself and massaged the head with her tongue "i'd take you and Sonya if you'd let me, show off my skills" smirking and sucking balls  
Clare Calbraith09/07/2020  
"Oh? Still crushing on your bestie then?"  
Sonya Thomas09/07/2020  
blushing "a little, i mean i just thought it'd be hot to watch you and her" giggling as her wife got harder "down Clare" teasing  
Clare Calbraith12/07/2020  
"Mmm, or what?" Clare teased lightly.  
Sonya Thomas12/07/2020  
"don't tempt me, you know how i can get" glaring and squeezing her wife's balls standing with a smirk and kissing her  
Clare Calbraith12/07/2020  
Clare laughed, kissing Miki. "You already want a ride babe... I can tell."  
Sonya Thomas12/07/2020  
"been a little bit cause of training..hehe" giggling into the kiss holding on  
Clare Calbraith12/07/2020  
Clare smirked, nuzzling her wife's neck. "So call your little friend... just don't complain if she walks in on you getting fucked."  
Sonya Thomas12/07/2020  
"mmm baby" giggling again "i can handle the weinies" smiling big staring then getting out drying off a bit to call grab her phone and call Sonya  
Clare Calbraith13/07/2020  
Clare smirked, waiting and watching Miki call her friend.  
Sonya Thomas13/07/2020  
shaking her butt, a while later Sonya arrived smiling "hey ladies" Miki smiled wrapped in her towel "hey you ok with this hmm?"  
Clare Calbraith13/07/2020  
"Miss thing over there wanted a little extra dick tonight... if you want to play?"  
Sonya Thomas13/07/2020  
giggles and drops her towel as Sonya smirked "well ok then, she is the Weinie Queen now she can beat me in another way" Sonya teased undressing, pinching Clare's cock playfully  
"mmm i sure am, omg Sonya!" playfully taking both cocks in her hands, rubbing the heads together licking on them, Sonya glares and laughs  
Clare Calbraith13/07/2020  
Clare laughed, kissing Sonya's cheek.  
Sonya Thomas13/07/2020  
she smiled as Miki sucked slowly on her wife's cock then on Sonya's then switched back and forth before taking both "damn she's good with that mouth huh?" kissing Clare softly  
Clare CalbraithYesterday at 02:34  
"Mmm, born with it apparently." Clare smiled, kissing Sonya softly. "She's keen for it too.... look at her... in her element."  
Sonya ThomasYesterday at 02:35  
watching her wife and bestie kissing as she worked both cocks easily, pinching those cute butts and dripping wet herself  
Clare CalbraithYesterday at 02:36  
Clare smirked slightly, stroking Miki's hair. "You ready to move on baby or still hungry?"  
Sonya ThomasYesterday at 02:38  
pulling off smiling big "hey baby, let me see you deepthroat" Sonya flirted with Clare a bit, raising an eyebrow "always thought you were a cutie Clare" she slowly stroked Clare's dick  
Clare CalbraithYesterday at 03:00  
Clare smirked slightly, stealing another kiss. "Mmmm, yeah? Well that makes two of us... You're real cute too Sonya."  
Sonya ThomasYesterday at 03:03  
Sonya kissed back smiling big "oh my you two, get a room" Miki giggled , teasing and sitting back to watch, rubbing herself  
Clare CalbraithYesterday at 19:28  
"Wanting to watch there hot stuff?"  
Sonya ThomasYesterday at 19:29  
"yes" Miki nodded "you two have fun i'm gonna check on baby boy" as she stood to kiss both "awww he's getting so big, i won't wear your wife out too much, can't help that you're both drooling for my amazing abs either" Sonya smirked kissing back  
Clare CalbraithYesterday at 20:05  
Clare laughed slightly. "See you later then babes..."  
Sonya ThomasYesterday at 20:05  
Miki smirked walking out  
"damn she's so cute" smiling again kissing on Clare's neck  
Clare CalbraithYesterday at 20:07  
"She's always really cute." Clare admitted, humming softly.  
Sonya ThomasYesterday at 20:09  
moving down sucking a nipple "not going to hold back but damn, used to watch your show and jacked off so much, Miki used to tease me about it, this was before you two hooked up" admitting as she stroked on Clare's cute cock  
Clare CalbraithToday at 22:55  
"Oh? You paid attention then?" Clare teased lightly. "Keep that up it won't take long..."  
Sonya ThomasToday at 22:56  
"oh i'll keep it up" laughing softly "i sure did" making Clare lay back on the bed then slowly sucking on her cock, her own cock in view before getting in 69  
Clare CalbraithToday at 23:09  
Clare hummed, quickly sucking on Sonya's cock, aware she was already close.  
Sonya ThomasToday at 23:10  
taking it down deep and working it good, playing with the balls as her feet rested near the other woman's head, moaning as she got some good head  
"ooo my.." Miki peaked in smiling big  
Clare CalbraithToday at 23:11  
Clare moaned, upping her pace instinctively.  
Sonya ThomasToday at 23:13  
slowly thrusting and moaning enjoying, toes curled as she soon came  
"might have to move her in since you two are getting cozy" Miki walked over fingering herself and enjoying  
Clare CalbraithToday at 23:16  
"Mmm, I wouldn't say no..." Clare admitted, soon also cumming.  
Sonya ThomasToday at 23:17  
"me neither" Sonya smiled big drinking it down "fuck baby" Miki kissed Clare


End file.
